


Misunderstanding

by Puyo98



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Smut, dom!Young K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puyo98/pseuds/Puyo98
Summary: Younghyun sees you with Jae and gets a little jealous
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even need to explain

Curled up under your blankets, you stared at the screen of your phone. Scrolling through twitter took up about 50% of your spare time at this point in your life. Were you embarrassed? A little, but you would never admit it. As you continue to scroll through brainless content you get a notification:

_ Jae: Wassup? _

Jae was essentially your best friend and whenever he texted you, it meant he wanted to hang out; but you were in a blanket burrito in your underpants so...hanging out wasn't on the agenda today.

_ You: The usual, hbu? _

_ Jae: I'm bout to get some Starbucks, you down? _

_ You: Jae, I'm encased in blankets, I'm not leaving for Starbucks _

_ Jae: You don't want anything? Not even a caramel macchiato? ;) _

He knew you all too well, you were weak to the sweet espresso drink, but you still didn't want to get up. 

_ You: hhhhh I kinda want one but I'm stuckkk T.T _

_ Jae: Don't worry lol _

Then he stopped texting you. Don't worry? So you guessed he would just get coffee on his own. You curled up even tighter in the blankets, reaching maximum coze when you received another message.

_ "From Younghyun-ie" _ your boyfriend was texting you but you start to feel so cozy you might slip into a nap, it probably wasn't important anyway, he usually texts you from the studio to say hi or send dumb pics of him and Wonpil in the studio. Your eyes feel heavy and you start to give in to the warmth and darkness, suddenly you're asleep.

-

**Ding Dong. Ding Dong.**

_ Huh? _

The doorbell was ringing but after a couple of seconds, it became more rapid and obnoxious.  _ What the fuck?  _ You get up out of bed and run to the apartment door, peeking through the door. Jae stood in front of you holding a tray of Starbucks and looking down at his phone.

You whip the door open.

"Jae!" you yelled, startling him so much he almost drops the drinks.

"Hey, watch it! Do you know how much it is for venti sized drinks?!" He retaliated.

You let him in the apartment and forget about your attire, Younghyun's yellow sweatshirt, and your underpants. That's it. Your face burns up when you remember what you look like. Jae doesn't seem to notice.

You grab a blanket and cover your legs as you sit on the other side of the couch, grabbing your drink. God, it was so good, he knew you so well.

"What's the plan?" Jae asks comfortably.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we doing tonight?" Jae clarifies as he lays his head on your lap "Netflix? Dinner? Oh, maybe I could kick your ass in Mario Kart" 

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Jae, I'm supposed to be spending tonight with Younghyun" you said thinking about the dinner you were going to make for the two of you.

"Lame!" Jae kicked his legs like a kid having a tantrum "I'm so bored, and Wonpil is better at Mario Kart than me so it isn't fun!"

"I'm sorry!" you laughed, Jae was such a baby when he didn't get what he wanted "Younghyun won't be home till later though so you can stay for a little I suppose" 

"Yay!" Jae was smiling so hard his eyes became little crescent moons, it was so adorable. You pet his head laughing at his childish nature. 

Suddenly there's the sound of fidgeting keys at the door. 

_ Huh...?  _

The door opens and it feels like time has stopped, Younghyun walked in the door with a macchiato in hand and a smile on his face. The smile fades when he sees Jae sprawled across your lap, your fingers tangled in Jae's brown locks, the smile on Jae's face, the caramel macchiato already on the table half gone.

"Babe! You're home early!" You jump up dropping Jae's head on the couch cushion, dropping the blanket, your legs exposed.

Younghyun's face changed, it was serious, he set your drink down and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter behind him. When Younghyun had that glare in his eye, you knew he was in a mood, he almost had a black aura around him. 

"What's up Jae?" he asked calmly.

"Not much...hehe I should...head out" he nervously laughed as he picked up his phone and drink "I forgot I have to meet up with, Dowoon, I'll see you at practice tomorrow though, yeah?" Jae smiled awkwardly before heading out. Younghyun nodded at him and when the door closed he slowly turned his head toward you.

Younghyun was kind of the jealous type, not when you were with all of the guys from the band, even when you were out in public and talked to other guys; he could keep a cool head. Today was different, the position he saw you and Jae in, it made him feel a certain way.

"Babe, why are you home early?" you said slowly making your way over to him.

"I texted you, I told you I was coming home!" he showed you the message on his phone:

_ "Hey, Wonpil and I finished early today, be home soon <3" _

"Babe, I know it looks bad but please hear me out..." you grab his hand "Jae came over unannounced!"

Younghyun takes his hand back and scoffs.

"He was on your lap, your hands were in his hair!" he ran his hand through his hair as he turned away from you. You reach out and touch his shoulder, in an instant he flips you around, pressing your back into the counter.

"Young-" your voice coming out small.

"You're supposed to be mine" he whispers "You're supposed to let me lay in your lap" he hangs his head low.

"It didn't mean anything, you know Jae, he gets bored he does what he wants" you continue to explain but Younghyun shakes his head.

"So, it's ok if Jae does what he wants?" He looks up and you, his eyes intense. You become flustered at his gaze.

"N-No I'm not saying that..." you trail off as Younghyun inches closer and closer to your face, the counter stopping you from moving away. He has you locked between him and the counter, his arms barring you in.

"So can I do whatever I want?" His hand slides up your exposed leg slowly, sending chills up your spine "I mean, the way you're dressed, you must have wanted one of us to do something, right?" his fingers slipping under the hem of the hoodie.

"T-That's not true!" you stammer out starting to feel the excitement building in your chest. 

Swiftly, Younghyun has is hands gripping your thighs, pushing you up onto the counter. He spreads your legs and pulls you flush to his abdomen. Your thighs grazing his sides, his hands grip your waist as he looks deeply into your eyes.

No time was wasted, Younghyun was on you, his lips connecting with yours. The bitter taste of americano never appealed to you unless it was on Younghyuns lips. He was passionate, heated, not giving you a chance to breathe. You gasp between kisses, gripping his broad shoulders, you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

"Your mine, aren't you?" He growled, forehead pressed against yours.

"I-I'm all yours" you barely whimper out before he pulls you up, carrying you to the bedroom. Hands gripping your ass as he plants kisses against your neck. Younghyun kicks the door open as he drops you on the mattress.

"I can't let you enjoy this too much, you did upset me after all" you were already weak from making out, a hot mess. Younghyun rolled his sleeves up and crossed his arms, looking down at you. Your legs pressed together from embarrassment, blush spread across your face, his hoodie engulfing your figure.

"God, you're so cute I just wanna tease the fuck out of you" he leans down, pressing a hand into the mattress beside your head. He pulls the hoodie off of you leaving you completely exposed, save for your panties. He leans down to steal another kiss before he pulls his shirt off. You loved looking at your boyfriend's physique, his broad shoulders, down to the v-line. He leans down and takes your lips with his, hungrier than before. His hands tugging at the waistband of your panties, fingers dipping in but not doing too much yet. He was going to tease the fuck out of you.

"Dammit, Younghyun...Don't be like that" you whine as he sucks on your neck.

"I have no idea what you mean" he smirks before nibbling on your sensitive skin. His right hand began to tease your already wet core. You sucked in a breath as he inserted one finger, his long calloused fingers. His left hand reached over your head where he held your wrists together.

Your chest heaved up and down as he began picking up pace, you felt that pressure about to release. Your breath picking up, small moans coming out of your mouth. Younghyun pulled his fingers out and stopped kissing you. This bastard.

"Younghyun!" you almost screamed when he pulled his fingers out.

"Hm?" he looked at you with a smirk "Something wrong?" 

"Look...I'm sorry, about J-" he didn't let you finish he kissed you hard before you could even say the other man's name. He didn't want to hear it. 

"Don't say it, don't say his name..." he mumbled "I want you to call my name, only my name" his hand on the back of your neck.

"Younghyun..." you breathed out " I need you..."

"Yeah?" he was coming back around. He unbuckled his belt slowly before pulling his jeans off revealing his member clothed by his boxers. He was already halfway there and seeing him like that made you want him a million times more than you already did. He had released your wrists and you couldn't help but cling to his shoulders almost pulling him completely on top of you.

"Younghyun, if you don't fuck me right this second I'll do it myself" you almost entirely moan out looking him in his smug eyes.

"God, I thought you'd never ask me" he snickers before taking your lips one more time as you tangle one hand in his hair. He pulls his boxers down and suddenly he's there, he's giving you exactly what you needed. He's gripping the sheets as he thrusts in and out, you claw on to his back almost hysterical as you feel that pressure build-up and up and up before that final moment.

"Younghyun!" you moan almost there, Younghyun pants heavily in your ear as he nears his climax as well. You cum before him, mouth agape as you hold him close, breathing coming out erratically. He cums seconds after as your orgasm triggers his. He pants softly in the aftermath, completely falling on top of you. He rolls over, completely wrapping you in his arms and squeezing you close.

"I'm sorry" he groans.

"Huh?" you were confused, why would he apologize to you?

"I know you and Jae are close friends, but sometimes I get...insecure...a little jealous I guess" he pouts all the while he says this.

"You aren't mad?" you mused.

"Babe, how could I stay mad at you?" he says caressing your face before kissing you on the forehead.


End file.
